gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Warships and Support Ships
In the age of the Mobile Suit and the Cosmic Era the warship both space and naval are as important as ever, if even more important with Mobile Suits needing a dedicated carrier vessel for which to be carried into battle and to be repaired when damaged. Not to mention thanks to the battery power plants of the modern mobile suit a carrier or base is needed to recharged or that mobile suit will be helpless and stranded given enough time. While support craft like fighters, and ground vehicles are still important in the Cosmic Era as they had been in the last hundred years. Warship Listing ZAFT/PLANTs *'Space Warships' **''Laurasia Class Frigate **''Nazca ''Class Destroyer **Luna Class Corvette **''Boron ''Class Patrol Sloop *'Support Ships''' **''Caravan/Danube Class Multi-Purpose Transport **''Babylon ''Class Multi-Purpose Cruiser *'Watercraft''' **''Vosgulov Class Submarine Carrier **Pirhana Class Attack Submarine **''Kolumbo ''Class Transport Submarine **''Prometheus ''Class Naval Destroyer *'Landships''' **''Lesseps Class Land Battleship **''Petrie ''Class Land Cruiser **''Avil ''Class Land Transport Earth Alliance *'Space Warships''' **''Drake Class Missile Frigate **''Halsey ''Class Tactical Destroyer **''Nelson ''Class Cruiser **''Yorktown ''Class Light Carrier **''Agamemnon ''Class Command Carrier **''Atlas ''Class Battleship *'Support Ships''' **''Vulcan Class Fleet Tender **''Marseille III ''Class Fleet Transport **''Cornilieus ''Class Heavy Tender **''Walter ''Class Heavy Transport *'Watercraft''' **''Arkansas Class Crusier **''Agir ''Class Fast Attack Submarine **''Tigershark ''Class Attack Submarine **''Barracuda ''Class Fleet Submarine **''Danilov ''Class Destroyer **''Fraser ''Class Frigate **''Spengler ''Class Carrier **''Delphinus ''Class Transport Submarine ***''Dolphin ''Class Carrier Submarine *'Landships''' **''Mammoth Class Landship United Emirate of Orb *'Space Warships''' **Izumo Class Carrier Battleship **''Nike Kai Class Cruiser *'Support Ships''' **''Jingei Class Tender **''Walter ''Class Heavy Transport *'Watercraft''' **''Aegis Class Cruiser **''Kuraomikami ''Class Destroyer **''Hammerhead ''Class Attack Submarine *'Landships''' **''Lesseps Class (Orb Refit) Land Battleship Republic of Altair *'Space Warships''' **Albatross Class Mobile Cruiser **''Majestic Class Mobile Battleship **Nike Class Cruiser *'Support Ships''' **''Cyclops Class Support Tender **''Heptheasus ''Class Factory Ship Others (Civilians, Third Parties, Pirates, Mercenaries) *'Space Warships''' **Nike Class Cruiser **''Nike Kai Class Cruiser **''Ford ''Class Heavy Cruiser **''Raider ''Class Pirate Sloop **''Corsair ''Class Pirate Raider *'Space Transports''' **''Foxhound Class Light Transport **''Rainbow ''Class Medium Transport **''Walter ''Class Heavy Transport **''Majestic ''Class Passenger Transport **''Rabbit ''Class Inter-Colony Transport Launch **''Quasar ''Class Bulk Transport **''Marseille III ''Class Fleet Transport *'Watercraft''' **''Fox Class Transport Sloop ***''Hunter ''Class Attack Sloop **''Mercy ''Class Hospital Ship **''Packer ''Class Transport Craft **W-Class Cargo Submarine (See ''Pirhana ''Class Submarine) *'Landships''' **''Avil Class Cargo Landship (See ''Lesseps ''Class Land Battleship) Support Craft ZAFT/PLANTs *'Aircraft''' **ASC-01A "Agile" Combat Helicopter **ASC-03E "Infestus" VTOL Combat Aircraft **ASC-T1A "VoLPHAU" Transport Aircraft **ASC-T4E Transport Plane **ASC-T7A VTOL Light Transport **ASC-T9S VTOL Seaplane *'Landcraft' **MLV-M1 "Eins" Combat Tank **MLV-M4 "MCAV" Modular Connected Armored Vehicle **MLV-T1 Modular Transport Truck **MLV-T3 Light Command Vehicle **MLV-T6 Mobile Command Vehicle *'Spacecraft' **SC-T2 "Aegir" Space Shuttle **SC-T3 "Bumble-Bee" Light Work Shuttle **SC-T4 "Naga" Shuttle Launch **SC-W1 "Worker-Bee" Mobile Work Pod **SC-S1 "Hornet" Security Pod ZAFT/PLANTs Unit Gallery Agile.jpg|ASC-01A "Agile" Combat Helicopter Infestus.jpg|ASC-03E "Infestus" VTOL Combat Aircraft Guul.jpg|ASC-T2L "Guul" Sublifter VTOL Platform transportplane-zaft.jpg|ASC-T4E Transport Plane Vtol-zaft.jpg|ASC-T7A VTOL Light Transport seaplane.jpg|ASC-T9S VTOL Seaplane Commandvehicle.jpg|MLV-T3 Light Command Vehicle Commandpost.jpg|MLV-T6 Mobile Command Vehicle volphau.jpg|ASC-T1A "VoLPHAU" Transport Aircraft Armoredvehicle.jpg|MLV-M4 "MCAV" Modular Connected Armored Vehicle Magellaeins.jpg|MLV-M1 "Eins" Combat Tank shuttle-zaft.jpg|SC-T2 "Aegir" Space Shuttle Earth Alliance *'Aircraft' **AH-95 "Hornet" Combat Helicopter **F-7D "Spearhead" VTOL Combat Fighter **F-12F "Vanguard" VTOL Support Fighter **FX-550 "Skygrasper" Modular Combat Fighter **C-400 Transport Plane ***CE-400E AWACS Plane ***CS-400S Combat Support Plane **C-430 Heavy VTOL Transport Plane **AC-460 "Dragon" Support Gunship **TMA-01CA "Raptor Carry-All" Aerial Transport Sled *'Landcraft' **MAV01 Linear Artillery Vehicle **MX1A Linear Tank **M39 Missile Truck **MC100 Mobile Radar and Command Truck **M45 Armored Personal Jeep **TS-MWS1 "Goliath" Combat Walker *'Spacecraft' **TS-07 "Orbiter" Space Shuttle ***TS-07T "Orbiter-T" Transport Shuttle **TS-09 "Flash" High-Speed Courier Shuttle **SL-04A "Burro" Transport Launch ***SL-04GS "Burro-Gunship" Combat Launch ***SL-04M "Burro-Medic" Medical Transport Launch ***SL-04R "Burro-Recon" Recon Launch **TS-MA2 "Moebius" Combat Mobile Armor **TS-MA2mod.00 "Moebius Zero" Elite Combat Mobile Armor **FXet-565 "Cosmograsper" Modular Space Fighter **MAW-01 "Mistral" Space Work Pod **MAW-03A "Dwarf" Light Space Work Pod United Emirate of Orb *'Aircraft' **Type 10 "Mockingbird" VTOL Craft **Type 11H "Heli" Combat VTOL Aircraft ***Type 11HT "Heli Transport" Transport VTOL Aircraft **Type 14 "Thunder" Naval VTOL Combat Craft ***Type 14T "Carry-All" Mobile Suit Sub-Lifter ***Type 14A "Thunder Air" Aerial VTOL Combat Craft ***Type 14B "Thunder Bomber" VTOL Bomber Craft ***Type 14R "Thunder Recon" VTOL Recon Craft **Type 20 "Swan" Heavy Transport Seaplane **Type 22 "Stork" Light VTOL Transport Plane **Type 28 "Thunderbird" Heavy Transport Carrier *'Landcraft' **Type 14U "Tigershark" Underwater Mobile Armor **Type 62 Transport Truck **Type 65 Personal Jeep **Type 68 Armored Car **Type 80 "Po" Linear Combat Tank **Type 85 "Veles" Light Combat Tank **Type 87 "Loki" Light Missile Artillery Truck **Type 89 "Eshu" Heavy Combat Truck **Type 90 "Olympus" Mobile Command Vehicle *'Spacecraft' **MAW-01 "Mistral" Mobile Work Pod **Type 14S "Thunder II" Combat Mobile Armor **Type 101 "Hermes" Heavy Space Shuttle Republic of Altair *'Aircraft' **Type 10 "Mockingbird" VTOL Craft **Type 11H "Heli" Combat VTOL Aircraft ***Type 11HT "Heli Transport" Transport VTOL Aircraft **TMA-01A "Raptor" VTOL Combat Craft *'Landcraft' **M6 "Mushu" Ground Car **Type 65 Personal Jeep **Type 68 Armored Car **Type 80 "Po" Linear Combat Tank **Type 85 "Veles" Light Combat Tank **Type 87 "Loki" Light Missile Artillery Truck **Type 89 "Eshu" Heavy Combat Truck **Type 90 "Olympus" Mobile Command Vehicle **TMA-01G "Hover-Raptor" Combat Hover Craft *'Spacecraft' **TMA-01 "Raptor" Combat Mobile Armor **MS-WP1 "Spider-Bug" Heavy Work Pod **MAW-01 "Mistral" Mobile Work Pod Others (Civilians, Third Parties, Pirates, Mercenaries) *'Aircraft' **F-5A "Arrow" Attack Plane **TMA-01A "Raptor" VTOL Combat Craft **A400H "Airbus" Civilian Passenger Aircraft **BH-10 Civilian VTOL Aircraft ***BH-10N Press VTOL **A450C "Aircargo" Heavy Cargo Aircraft *'Landcraft' **M11 "Buggy" Combat Half-Track ***M11M Missile Half-Track ***M11R Rail-Gun Half-Track **Type 88 "Mu" Gatling Combat Truck **M8 Armored Car **M7 Armored Personal Carrier **M18 "Beatrice" Light Attack Tank **TMA-01G "Hover-Raptor" Combat Hover Craft **TMA-01D "Sandstorm" Desert-Use Combat Hover-Craft *'Spacecraft' **TMA-01 "Raptor" Combat Mobile Armor **TS-MA1 "Fafnir" Combat Mobile Armor **WS11 Civilian Space Shuttle **MAW-01 "Mistral" Warship Gallery 61.jpg|An Earth Alliance Fleet launching Mobile Armors screenshot_08b.png|An Earth Alliance Drake Class Frigate launching its Mobile Armors Screenshot 07.png|Earth Alliance Fleet Laurasia Front.jpg|ZAFT Laurasia Docked Laurasia Bridge.jpg|The Bridge of a ZAFT warship Vesalius.png|ZAFT Nazca Class Destroyer Vesalius_docked.png|A ZAFT Nazca Class Destroyer Docked Notable Support Unit Gallery ZAFT/PLANTs Earth Alliance